


A Vampire’s Sacrifice

by BeautifulBLHell



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Possessive Asami, Soulbonds, Vampire asami, Werewolf Mikhail, fated pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulBLHell/pseuds/BeautifulBLHell
Summary: Chosen as a sacrifice, Akihito was sent to the vampire overlooking their village once he came of age. Yet the vampire never asked for an offering in the few centuries he had been there. Why was he chosen? And why does the vampire seem to have no intention to drink his blood?And it seems that Asami was not the only supernatural being living in the forest...
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 63
Kudos: 214





	1. The Vampire’s Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is an AU fanfic. 
> 
> Any comments are highly appreciated! (They are my fuels for my writing!(*´꒳`*))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve said in my other fanfics, I’m currently looking for a beta-reader, so if there is any kind soul out there that would be willingly to help me I would be very grateful! You can just leave a comment below!
> 
> Edit: I decided to re-do this whole chapter, and I couldn’t have done it without my lovely beta KingSirahk!! Thank you so much for all your valuable inputs and support!!<3

It was clear to Akihito that the person before him wasn’t human. 

A pair of golden eyes reflected back at him from the shadows. Above the canopy of the forest trees, the moon rose from its slumber, rising up from behind the dark blanket of stormy clouds. 

Slowly, the bright light of the wintry moon pushed the curtain of shadows away, revealing a man with ivory skin and hair as black as a raven’s feathers. His commanding stature was wrapped in a cloak that seemed as if it was darkness itself. 

The man smiled. A pair of sharp canines glistened coldly under the pale light. 

Slowly, he approached Akihito. 

In the distance, deep within the dark forest, a wolf howled to the full moon. 

* * *

Across the forest where the village was situated, there was an antediluvian castle located on a cliff overlooking the forest. Inside the cold stone walls, there lived an old vampire. 

In exchange for the rest of the villagers’ lives and the protection from other creatures and vampires, the old vampire would select a sacrifice, usually a child. The sacrificial mark would appear somewhere on their body. Once the child reached the age of eighteen, they would be sent to the castle and never be seen again. 

Centuries went by and the old vampire nearly wiped out the village with his demand of a sacrifice every year. Nearing to their wits’ end, the village elders met in collusion to discuss fleeing from the anathema when a miracle happened. 

A new vampire came and took over the territory. As to how it happened, no one really knew. During the few centuries he had been there, he never requested a single sacrifice and peace finally settled over the village. 

Time flowed on like a river, carrying the dreadful memories of the old vampire with them. Overtime, the villagers gradually forgot that vampires even existed. 

Until the day the sacrificial mark appeared on Akihito. 

* * *

“Ow!”

Akihito’s eyes flew open in alarm as something hard slammed against his left side.

Brain foggy with sleep, it took him a minute to realize he was currently on the floor, his legs tangled in the blanket. It seemed that he had once again rolled off the edge of the narrow bed while asleep. 

He sluggishly untangled himself as he yawned, and the remnants of the dreams dispelled into the morning air. 

The sun was already up and the sound of a faint laughter floating up from below. 

He rubbed his shoulder and walked over towards the window, and with each step a metallic chinking noise echoed behind him. As he neared the window, he was abruptly jerked to a stop. He glanced irritatingly at his feet, and saw that the chains around his ankle had twisted together. Akihito clicked his tongue in irritation. At least today would be the last day he would be bound to these chains. He yanked the knot free and took the remaining few strides to the thin slits that served as his window in the high tower. From there, he could just get a glimpse of the village below. 

The small houses with smoke rising steadily out of the chimneys; the women bustling around with washings in their arms; the children laughing and running on the lush green grass; the cows grazing at the meadow, flickering their tails every so often; the men readying their weapons to set off to hunt. 

It was such a quotidian scene, yet in Akihito’s memories, he had never experienced it. 

The sound of locks being unbolted brought Akihito back from his thoughts. The thick wooden door that served as the only entrance out of the tower opened with a deep groan. 

Several people came in, carrying a washtub, pitches of water, clothes, and plates full of food. 

“Takaba-sama.” They all bowed reverently towards him. 

He simply nodded apathetically. 

After finishing washing and getting dressed, they laid his breakfast on the table and all departed. The screeching sound of the bar being secured across the door killed the tiny appetite Akihito had. He stared at the food glumly, wishing he could throw them at the village elders’ face. He sighed, and headed towards the long mirror in the corner of the small room. His fingers gently touched its cool surface. A young man with blond hair stared back at him, with apprehension coloring his brown-hazel eyes. The pure white robes he wore especially for today only complemented his porcelain skin. But it was not these that held his attention. His travelling eyes stopped at the small mark at the top of his chest.

The mark that sealed his fate. 

It was shaped like a rose surrounded by a crown of thorns. The dark coloured symbol laid flat against his heart and when Akihito ran his finger over it, he couldn’t even feel any difference as if it had always been a part of him. 

* * *

The forest floor was abundant with pieces of rocks and twigs. Every time the rickety wheels of the wooden carriage went over an uneven surface, it would jolt and Akihito would land heavily against the wooden seat. His backside had long begun to ache. Alongside, his entourage consisted of no less than ten men, all riding on horses surrounding his carriage. From an outsider's view, the horse riders were part of a procession, but Akihito knew that they were there to prevent him from escaping. The old geezers that were the village elders wanted to make sure he doesn’t make one last escape before he was sent to his death. 

The empty carriage he was in only emphasised his solitude. He didn’t bother bringing anything with him since he will be gone from this world soon. Plus, the few possessions he had in the tower consisted of a stack of books that were tattered beyond repair so he had decided to leave them behind to rest peacefully in the tower. 

He tilted his head and glowered towards the heavens outside the window. An endless black sky spread out before his eyes. Not a sliver of moon or a speck of star were visible tonight. A gnarly hand of an ancient tree whipped across the window. The loud rap made him jump and he cursed under his breath. The only time he was allowed out turned out to be his last. Even though he had long been prepared for his fate, the trepidation in his heart could not be smothered. 

He doesn’t know anything about the vampire, only the name the village elders whispered in the dark, Lord Asami Ryuichi of Sion, “Asami-sama”.

Why does it have to be him? If the sacrifices were randomly chosen, why him out of all the others? Was it some kind of fate? A sin to repent for from a past life? Or does he just have bad luck? 

As he casted aspersions upon those that made his life miserable the carriage came to a screeching standstill. Akihito toppled forward, his face nearly slamming against the wooden bench in front of him. After he regained his balance, he scowled as he tore open the door to see what had stopped them. 

A giant man had appeared in front of their cavalcade, carrying a lantern that effused an eerie green light. His blond hair was dyed a green tint by the light. Behind him was an extravagantly ornamented carriage pulled by six black horses, none of which made any noise. 

A cold and deep voice rang out in the silent forest. “Takaba Akihito. I will escort you to the castle from here.” 

Wordlessly, Akihito got off the cart. He could feel the twenty or so eyes on his back. Still, he would not give them the satisfaction of thinking he was scared. He kept his back straight as he marched forward, though he clenched his hands into fists to stop them trembling. 

“Wait!”

A hand grabbed his wrist. 

The young man who drove the carriage had run up to him as he was halfway to the black carriage. A name floated at the back of Akihito’s brain for this man, but the terror of heading off to the unknown had numbed his mind, so he simply stared blankly back at him. A wave of gasps of horror rippled from behind them, but the young man took no notice. His eyes showed panic and horror, and was that regret in there too? Akihito didn’t know.

“Akihito, I-“

The horse tied to the wooden carriage brayed loudly, drowning out the man’s words. The sudden cacophony made the man jump. He shook his head dazedly, as if coming back to his senses. 

He let go of Akihito's wrist, “Sorry. I’ll see you again sometime, right?” He smiled shakily. 

Akihito stared in wonder at the man. _Did he hit his head somewhere?_ It was something that was likely never to come to pass but seeing the desperation on the other young man’s face, he simply nodded and disappeared into the black carriage without a word. 

Inside, the soft velvet seats were a stark contrast to the hard seat of the carriage he was just on. 

This carriage glided smoothly along the uneven paths with alacrity, never emitting a sound, not even the sound of the horse hooves clipping on the ground. 

Even though the giant man had hung the lantern inside the carriage, the task of driving without any light did not deter him and he drove the carriage forward without any hesitation towards Akihito’s doom.

* * *

“We are here.”

Akihito sat up with a start. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep. The blond giant was holding the door open for him, looking at him impassively, and Akihito hurriedly alighted the carriage. Outside, an enormous Stygian castle towered before him. An aura of darkness seemed to hang in the air. It clung to the castle walls and merged with the shadows of castle grounds. Akihito swallowed noisily, fear began to slowly coil upwards from the bottom of his stomach. 

“I’ll take it from here, Suoh.” The sudden voice nearly made Akihito jump out of his skin and he whirled around to face the source of the sound, blood pounding in his ears so hard that he could feel his whole head throbbing. A tall man stood a few paces behind him, as if he had materialised out of the shadows. In the dimness, Akihito could only tell that he wore a pair of glasses. 

The blond man nodded. He sat back on the perch of the carriage and without any prompt, the horses pulled the carriage away, merging into the night. 

The bespectacled man turned towards Akihito, “If you would follow me please,” and marched forward towards the giant iron door, seeming oblivious to the other’s plight. Once he reached the door, it swung open noiselessly all on its own, like a giant mouth of a monster’s cave. Akihito could see the inside was lit with candles that flickered weakly, as if a slight breeze could extinguish it. Steering his nerves, Akihito entered. No sooner did he step inside the threshold the door swung tightly shut behind him with a thud, like the sound of an executioner’s blade to the executing block. Akihito gulped as his skin prickled with panic, but all of a sudden, as if a breath of life had been blown throughout the castle. The once weak flames began to burn brightly, like a thousand little suns, blazing fiercely against the stone walks.

The light revealed a castle much different from the picture Akihito had painted in his mind from the rumours. The castle was grand with a wide open staircase greeted them with open arms and colossus white columns chiseled with intricate designs that buttressed up to the ceiling in the majestic entrance. Throughout the flights of stairs and corridors the man led him through, paintings with gold frames and expensive looking foreign tapestries hung on the walls. 

Finally, they reached a room where the man with glasses stopped at and opened the door. It led to the inside of a capacious room. Akihito stood gaping at the door. 

“This will be your room from now on. The washroom is in that door over there. If you require any amenities, please do not hesitate to let me know.” He bowed and when Akihito turned towards him to thank him, he was already gone. 

Left alone, he took a tentative step into the room, taking in the extravagant room. A giant four poster bed laid in the east of the room, plump pillows stuffed at the head, so different from his narrow hard bed in the tower. Akihito kicked off his shoes and his feet immediately sank into the thick fur rug that covered up the entire room. He walked up towards the bed and gently touched the soft duvet. It sank like soft clouds under his fingertips. In the middle, a soft set of nightwear and towel were folded neatly. Fatigue suddenly washed over him. At least it seemed like they intended for him to stay alive until tomorrow morning. Akihito took the towel and pyjamas and headed towards the washroom. As he entered, a soft scent of flowers drifted towards him. It was bigger than his entire room in the tower. In the middle of the marbled tiled floors, a bathtub filled with warm water awaited him with red petals floating on the surface. 

Feeling slightly rejuvenated after a long soak and wearing his soft new clothes, he began to inspect the room. That’s when he noticed with elation that one of the walls seemed to be covered with a thick curtain of dark scarlet colour with gold trims. Excitement surged through his veins. Maybe it wasn’t too late to escape. This ‘Lord Asami of Sion’ doesn’t seem to be in the castle tonight. If he was, the tall man surely would have brought him to the lord of the castle first? Yet before his fingers could brush against the curtains, all of a sudden he felt weightless. Then in the next second, his back thumped against the soft bed with someone leaning over him. 

The man’s beauty was inhuman. It was as if a painting of a deity by a master painter had become alive and stepped out of the canvas into the mundane world. An Adonis walking among mortals, none who are worthy look upon him and live.Though it was the man’s gold color eyes that hypnotized Akihito with their enthralling stare. A sudden flicker of an almost memory invoked a sense of familiarity within him.

The man smiled, displayed a pair of sharp white fangs against his blood red lips. Golden irises glowed irresistibly in the candlelight and Akihito was mesmerized at the wicked beauty before him. Even without seeing the fangs Akihito knew that he couldn’t be human. No human could reach such perfection. It was only when Akihito tried to reach for his face, to touch the untouchable, that he realized both his wrists were pinned onto the bed above his head by an icily cold hand. 

The trance ended and Akihito began to try and pull his wrists out from the iron grip.“Wha-Let go!”

“Akihito.”

The compelling voice was a husk baritone enriched with sultriness that made Akihito shuddered. Just the single word and Akihito felt his resistance gradually ebbing away and the hazy spell returned, muddling up his mind.

Suddenly, he felt a chill enveloped his body as his shirt ripped open to reveal his chest. 

Akihito tried to protest feebly but the cool sensation cut him off. The vampire traced the symbol with his icy finger. Akihito shivered against the cold touch. His reaction seemed to please the vampire as a smirk graced his full lips and he leaned down towards Akihito’s neck. 

A warm tongue ran up his throat to the base of his ear. Everywhere the lips had touched Akihito could feel a trail of heat following it. The soft lips lightly pressed against his jaws before travelling to the hollow base of his throat, listening to Akihito’s erratic pulse. Then, a pair of sharp teeth replaced the tongue and grazed against the side of his neck. Akihito squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain of the bite, the feeling of blood being drawn from his body, and his life slowly sucked out of him...

...

He opened his eyes and amused golden eyes stared back at him.

“Scared, Akihito?”

The mist that clouded Akihito’s mind instantly vanished and anger replaced it. He opened his mouth but before a single word could be uttered, the vampire closed the gap between them, his cool mouth upon Akihito’s. 

Instantly, heat bloomed inside Akihito’s chest like a rose blooming in season. His heart sped up as if there was a hummingbird inside his ribcage, desperately beating its wings. Everything seemed irrelevant. Only the velvet lips on his mattered. A hand snaked behind his head, locking him in place. It didn’t matter that he was currently in a vampire’s lair-

_Vampire?_

As if a bucket of crushed ice had been thrown over him, Akihito came back to his senses, horrified. Without realizing what he was doing, he slammed his foot against the man’s stomach. Or what should have been the man’s stomach. It felt like he had just kicked a giant boulder. Pain exploded up through Akihito’s foot and leg.

“Ow!”

The vampire froze, eyes wide with surprise before he sat up at the edge of the bed and let out a musical laughter as if Akihito’s action had been something truly entertaining. 

Akihito sat up as well and glared at him, his breathing still ragged from the kiss and pulled his clothes tightly around his body. 

The vampire’s eyes twinkled like gold as he regarded Akihito. 

Akihito wiped his mouth which was still damp from the kiss with the back of his hand. “You-what was that?!”

“A kiss.” The vampire replied nonchalantly, seeming to enjoy the young man’s reaction. 

“A kiss-?” He repeated back with disbelief. Heat exploded across Akihito’s cheeks as he thought what had just transpired. Still, he glared at the vampire with all the anger he could muster, his eyes clearly conveyed the message: Who the hell is this rude bastard?

The vampire didn't seem interested in answering Akihito’s unspoken question. He reached his hand out and Akihito’s body went rigid, but he only lifted his injured foot. His cold hands felt soothing against Akihito’s burning foot. Elegant long fingers gently probed at the tender skin. “Does it hurt?”

“...No...” Akihito muttered.

The vampire smiled again and carefully placed his foot back down. 

“It’s not broken. But this is the first time that I’ve been kicked by a human,” he mused, his eyes glittered with mirth. 

“Serves you right,” Akihito mumbled angrily and retracted his foot away from the vampire’s reach. He curled protectively into a ball in the corner of the bed. He only hoped that this vampire was a temporary guest of ‘Lord Asami‘ and that he would never see this bastard again. 

Hopefully a meteor will land on the bastard’s head on his way home. 

“Ahem.”

The man in glasses stood there at the doorway, a thick wad of documents in his hand. Akihito felt goosebumps rising up his arms. He never heard the man arrive. _Wait, how much did he see?!_

Expressionless, the man in glasses spoke in a voice that betrayed nothing. “Asami-sama, these papers still await your attention.”

_Asami-sama?_

He turned to look at the vampire sitting a metre away from him. 

_Wait, this is Lord Asami of Sion?!_

A hint of horror gradually mixed in with his anger. 

_Did I just kick THE Asami-sama?!_

“I’m busy.” Asami’s tone was cool, his eyes never leaving Akihito’s face, but that didn’t deter the other man. 

“Takaba-sama must surely be tired from his long journey. It’s best if he rests for the reminder of the evening.”

Asami sighed, and he acquiesced to the other man. With a hint of a smile on his lips and a small nod of his head, he looked into Akihito’s defiant stare and said, “Sleep well, Akihito.”

Then, without a sound both men were gone with the door closed firmly behind them, leaving Akihito with nothing but the heat lingering on his lips and neck. 

Finally unfreezing his muscles, Akihito angrily hurled a pillow towards the door ten seconds too late. It landed with an unsatisfying soft thump against the door. He threw himself under the duvet, mortified. What the hell was that about? It didn’t matter whether or not that person was Lord Asami of Sion or not, that doesn’t make him able to do whatever he wants, so surely he deserved that kick. But he did kick the vampire. Will the date of his death sentence move up? But he didn’t seem to be angry. The vampire’s actions were abstruse and the more Akihito thought about what had happened, the more baffled he became. And worst of all, a tiny part of his brain whispered that he didn’t hate the kiss.

After turning and tossing for hours, he finally fell into an uneasy sleep, anger and confusion and something else unfamiliar to him still swirling in his mind. 

  
  


* * *

The room was still. Not even a single dust stirred, as if a magical spell had been casted upon the room. 

A dark, human shaped shadow sat at the edge of the bed, bending over the sleeping figure. His hand softly touched the pale cheek, brushing the stray strands of blond hair away from the sleeping face. A melancholy expression flitted across the raven haired vampire’s face and he looked at the boy, whose quiet breathing was the only sound in the castle. The boy frowned in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent. Asami gently touched the wrinkles between the brows. The boy’s long eyelashes quivered slightly against his cheeks, before the wrinkles smoothed out and he sighed deeply, as if content, and once again fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in the gentle scent of lavender that drifted throughout the room. 

In the dark, Asami whispered softly, “You are finally here, Akihito.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading this chapter until the end!!  
> I’ll try and update this story in a timely manner, hopefully at least once a month (I’m currently also working on my other fic, Code: Home). 
> 
> On a side note, do people still use Wattpad? I also post my fanfics there but I hardly get any views compared to here...  
> My Wattpad name is BeautifulBLHell, so if there’s anyone who got Wattpad and want to follow me on there I would be really happy!! ~ 
> 
> And please take care, everyone!!


	2. Unexpected Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out! I had re-written chapter 1 with my dear beta, which took up a bit of time. Also, this chapter was suppose to come out sooner, but the story kept on growing, until it reached 7k words...(O_O') my phone screen had to suffer so much because of all the typing~(^_^')
> 
> Special thanks to my dear beta, KingSirahk, as I definitely couldn't have written so much without you! And I would like to say thank you to all my readers too! I feel so blessed reading every one of your lovely comments~

Akihito awoke to the sound of raindrops pattering unceasingly against the windowpane the next morning. He rolled over sleepily when he instinctively remembered for the millionth time that turning over was not a good idea as the narrow bed didn't allow any extra movement when-

" _Oof."_

Except he did not plunge into the familiar hard stone floor of the tower. Instead, his face fell into one of the many soft, silky pillows that surrounded him on the giant four-poster bed. For a moment he laid there, dazed and confused, trying to get his bearing.

Then, as the memories of yesterday's events came flooding into his head, he abruptly sat up. His sharp hazel eyes scanned over the large unfamiliar room.

The room stood dark, silently, and empty before him. The thick curtains blocked out any sunlight so he had no idea what time of day it was, but judging from his well-rested state, he must have slept for quite a while.

When he realised he was alone and still very much alive and unharmed, the breath that he had been unconsciously holding in escaped from his lips as a sigh of relief.

Throwing the covers back, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. For the first time in years, his feet felt weightless. The shackles around his ankles were finally gone.

Walking with light steps that had once been impossible, he approached the curtains. He grabbed the edges and flung them open. A bright glare pierced through the darkness, making him squint and he reflexively bought a hand up to shield his face. Soon, his eyes got accustomed to the brightness that dulled into a grey light, and a window that took up almost the entire wall entered his sight. Beyond the misty glass, it seemed that the heavens had opened up and the rain poured down, but undoubtedly it was already late morning.

Akihito wiped away the white condensation on the glass with his sleeves and peered outside at the amorphous scenery. Raindrops tumbled across the glass, blurring his vision. He leaned forward, tried to see past the droplets of water, to get a glimpse of the world beyond the glass.

As he leaned forward, his hand fell upon something cold and hard. He looked down and saw that his right hand had landed on the silver clasps of the window. At once, excitement surged through his veins as he reached for the catch. If the window is unlocked then-

His fingers had barely warmed the steel lock when he froze. Every hair on his body had prickled up as he stared at the reflection behind him in the glass.

The door to his room was wide open.

Akihito spun around to see the same bespectacled man from the night before standing in the doorway, quietly observing him. Akihito's throat bobbed noiselessly. He barely managed to suppress his gasp. He didn't hear any noise; no footsteps, not even the sound of the door opening. A cold sweat ran down his back as realisation came crashing down on him. Even though he was free from the chains, he was still imprisoned, his fate rested in those that held his freedom. His hand slipped from the lock as a thousand questions raced through his mind.

_When did he arrive? Did he see me trying to open the window? What do I say if he asks what I am doing?_

Panic started to bubble inside his stomach like acid.

_What if they decided to kill me right away since they knew I was trying to run away? Maybe they'll drag me to the dungeons and torture me before ending my life._

The butler bowed and said mildly, "Good morning, Takaba-sama. Breakfast is ready."

Akihito could do nothing except nod mutely, all the while his mind kept thinking, _now he will come and grab me and throw me in the torture chamber._

He caught sight of a small crystal vase on the bedside table where a small posy of lavender flowers stood in it. _If I smash that and use the shards as a weapon, then I might have a chance-_

Interrupting Akihito's internal monologue, the man stepped forward and laid the new set of clothes he had in his arms at the foot of the bed. "When you are ready, please let me know. I'll be waiting outside the door."

Bowing again, the man left, closing the door behind him.

Confusion swept over Akihito, rooting him to the spot as he tried to comprehend what had just transpired.

_Huh?_ The word echoed loudly in his head.

It was funny how fear could rob one of their rational thoughts. Surely, if the tall man didn't want Akihito to open the window, he would have stopped him when he first noticed what he was doing.

It took a while for Akihito to regain control of his frozen muscles, and when he finally did, every step he took was unsteady. He stumbled into the bathroom to wash his face, scarcely avoided tripping over his own feet, but after taking a single step inside, he stopped in his tracks. The clothes he wore yesterday were gone from the bathroom, and a water basin filled with warm water awaited him. The notion of vampires flitting soundlessly in and out of his room when he was fast asleep made his stomach twist in fright.

Fifteen minutes later, Akihito came out of his room, wearing his new clothes which consisted of a pair of matching black breeches and shoes, a white waistcoat and a dark blue coat with silver buttons. Like his nightwear, it was obvious the clothes were of high quality, yet the expense of his clothes was the furthest thing on his mind right now.

Akihito originally wanted to barricade himself in his room with the various pieces of furniture in the room. However, when he tried to move any of the furniture, none of them even budged when Akihito heaved with all his might, except for the small personal chair in the corner of the room. He sighed in defeat, knowing that's not going to be of much use as a blockade.

Akihito didn't feel hungry. The fear of his impending death and torment ruined his appetite. He could only hope that he will manage a few bites and not bring it back up. Why did they want him to eat? Will his blood taste better after he had eaten? So it will be sausage flavoured? And the most important question of all is: will Asami be there? Akihito had no intention of meeting him again especially after what had happened last night. And if he _was_ there, will the butler tell Asami what he saw Akihito was doing? Akihito sneaked a glance at the other man's face but it was bereft of emotion.

All too soon, they arrived at the dining room. Like the rest of the interior, the room was brightly lit against the stone interior. There was a long table decorated fit for a royal banquet in the middle of the room. At the back, a fire radiated a welcoming heat as it danced in the stone fireplace. Plates with gold rims were laid out with matching glasses, beautiful flowers adorned the table, and all the candles in their platinum candelabra burned brightly, yet the only other occupant in the room was Asami, who sat at the end of the table. Akihito averted his eyes as soon as he noticed the other vampire's presence. His pace turned into a slow shuffle. He wanted to sit as far away from Asami as possible, but the bespectacled man led him to the seat right next to Asami and pulled out the chair for him. Sensing no other choices were available, Akihito sat down awkwardly and a neatly folded napkin was placed on to his lap. Then, the butler picked up the china teapot sitting in front of him and poured into the teacup in front of him.

He spoke as he poured. "This is a specially blended Earl Grey tea with the finest selection of leaves imported from abroad. It is best drunk without milk, however if you do require so, milk and sugar are here." He set down the teapot and indicated towards a dainty little jug and a bowl full of sugar.

Akihito sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose slightly. He could already tell he's going to abhor it. It smelled too strong for his liking.

"I will be back with breakfast shortly," and with a small bow, the butler exited the dining hall and Akihito was left alone with Asami.

A hush settled over the room, punctuated by the occasional loud crackle of a burning log. Akihito kept his eyes firmly trained on the white tablecloth, watching the halos of light that the candles created on it, while secretly trying to gauge the mood of the vampire lord. At the very least, he doesn't seem angry. Akihito didn't sense any malicious intent oozing from him either. Feeling slightly relieved, he picked up his tea. Indeed, the taste was too bitter and he nearly spat the offending liquid straight out. He forced himself to swallow it, grimacing inwardly, and placed the cup back on its saucer. _Dear Lord, do people really drink this?_

"Did you sleep well?" Asami asked. The deep voice resonated in Akihito's ears and he was forced to remember what had occurred last night. A dull heat began to rise up his cheeks, and he cursed inwardly.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." He mumbled with his head low, wishing there was something to distract himself with before all his blood rushed to his face. He examined the pristine cutleries surrounding his plate with dread. _Which one do I use first?_

"Akihito?" Akihito could hear the smile in his words. "Is something wrong?"

He finally forced himself to lift his head and looked warily at the vampire next to him. Akihito knew he was beautiful but seeing him again brought a new wave of awe washing over him, making his breath stuck in his throat. He was just so perfect and unreal, that Akihito once again had to force himself not to reach his hand out and touch him to make sure he was not an illusion.

His eyes flickered away the instant he met the vampire stunning golden ones because he knew if he looked at them for too long, he would surely drown in them.

The empty wine glass in front of Asami caught his attention. A tiny drop of red resided at the bottom and with a sneaking suspicion, Akihito thought that it wasn't wine. As if reading his mind, elegant white fingers wrapped around the stem and the bottom of the glass, blocking the drop of crimson from his sight.

"I apologise for not introducing myself last night. I'm Asami Ryuichi, head of the Sion clan. The person who brought you here now was Kirishima Kei. I hope that everything thus far has been to your satisfaction." His tone was pleasant and amicable, as if he was greeting a guest.

_Sure,_ Akihito thought sarcastically, _everything would be to my satisfaction if you could stay the hell away from me and let me go._ Outside, he only nodded in acknowledgment.

Several times, Asami attempted to start a conversation, but Akihito remained unresponsive, only muttering a noncommittal _mmm_ or other times only giving a nod. Asami tilted his head towards the side and asked innocently, "Are you still angry?"

Hearing that, Akihito's temper flared and his fear was temporarily forgotten. His brows pulled together as he scowled at Asami,. "Why would I be?"

Asami smirked. "You act as if I stole your first kiss."

This time, Akihito could not stop his pale cheeks from blooming bright red, because it _was_ his first kiss. He pressed his lips tightly together and stared straight ahead, ignoring the so-called 'Lord' whose manners were more vulgar than a peasant's.

Seeing Akihito's reaction, Asami's smirk deepened. "So it _was_ your first kiss."

Just as Akihito was debating whether to stab Asami with a knife or a fork, a plate full of food was placed in front of him. The delicious aroma wafting from it enticed a deep long growl from within his stomach. Akihito was so mortified that he wanted to dig a hole and never come out again. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Asami's lips tug upwards.

Still, Akihito dithered awkwardly, staring at all the cutlery, wondering which one to use first.

Asami waved his hand dismissively. "Eat whatever way you feel comfortable with."

Akihito nodded and half a second later a forkful of scrambled egg was in his mouth. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten and he began to eat ravenously, any remnants of fear was replaced by a hungry monster inside his stomach.

For a while, the sound of cutlery clinking against the plate echoed throughout the room. Asami simply watched him eat, and Akihito was too hungry to care.

As he was halfway through his meal, Kirishima, who had left after serving Akihito his breakfast, appeared by Asami's side. He bent low and whispered fleetingly in Asami's ear. The words were too soft and fast for Akihito to catch.

Asami turned to Akihito, "Forgive me, but I need to head out now. Please finish the rest of your breakfast at your leisure. Also, the castle is at your disposal. Feel free to explore as you please."

The fork paused halfway through its flight and when Akihito shifted his gaze from his plate to Asami, both men were long gone.

* * *

Since the beginning of time, demons, werewolves, and vampires have roamed this world. Though their power exceeded far more than that of humans, they preferred to live separately with their receptive clans, away from humans, keeping to their own territories as they do not get along with each other. For millennia, they lived in harmony; humans ruled the day, they ruled the night.

Werewolves lived with their packs in the forest and mountains, content with hunting the animals living there. Sometimes, they transformed into their human forms when they came out in the day. Demons, capable of changing their appearance, were famed for their beauty, but they are cruel creatures. They use their beauty to enchant their prey, whether they are humans or other low-level creatures, making them their slaves and doing their bidding. Vampires required human blood to sustain themselves. Usually, they were careful not to kill the humans, preying on secluded villages to remain inconspicuous, and in exchange, the village received their protection from other bloodthirsty vampires. But there were always exceptions.

Once, Akihito overheard the village elders discussing the fate of the sacrifices from centuries ago after he received the mark. Those that were sent to the castle were tortured and had their blood drained, but left alive, barely, until the capricious old vampire became bored with them. Then they were discarded.

At least he hasn't been subjected to torture, but Akihito doesn't plan to stay long enough for him to find out how long it would take for Asami to become bored with him and send him on his merry way to death. The quickest exit seemed to be his window and after the failed attempt this morning, Akihito was determined to try again.

The castle was empty. Or at least it seemed so to Akihito. After he finished his breakfast, he peered out from the dining room. He tried to croak out a few hellos into the empty space, but the only responses were the hollow echoes of his own voice.

The path back to his room was lit with blue flames and once he returned to his room, he discovered that the bed had been freshly made and the scent of roses occupied the room. The lavenders were replaced by bright red roses, the morning dew still glistened upon its velvet petals and crisp green leaves.

Akihito headed towards the window once again. Although there wasn't much in this world that tied him down, there was a reason why he wanted to go to the outside world: to find his soulbond. Soulbonds are two souls whose destiny to be together were written in the stars, one half of a whole, and nothing could sever the bond between them. For Akihito, who had been alone in the tower for much of his youth, the thought of someone needing him, waiting for him, perhaps even looking for him, made him feel that his existence wasn't meaningless. That he was more than a village sacrifice; served to the vampire lord on a silver platter. Even though soulbonds are very rare, he could feel, deep in his soul, that someone has been waiting for him for a long time. The red strings of fate have already unraveled the moment he left the tower, slowly pulling him and his destined one together.

He wasn't going to let a vampire stop him.

Akihito's fingers reached for the lock, but before he touched them, he checked over his shoulder. The room was motionless. Dismissing the uncomfortable tug his heart made when he touched the lock as nerves, he clicked open the catch.

With a heave, he pulled the windows open towards himself. In reality, he expected the windows to be stuck shut, so he put all his might into pulling them open. Instead, the windows swung open smoothly. The force made him stumble back and he landed on the ground, shock swept over his face as he stared at the now open window which revealed a light grey afternoon sky.

The rain had abated into a soft drizzle. Through the open window, the spring wind blew in the smell of the earth and fresh grass into the room. The curtains on either side of him fluttered in the breeze.

When the surprise finally caught up with him, he scrambled up, unable to believe his good luck. It seemed that a blessing had finally graced him. His heart soared with joy at the prospect of freedom lying right in front of his eyes. Maybe he can leave this place. Even though for some reason his heart was heavy at the thought of leaving Asami who treated him better than the village elders, he still ran forward and peered excitedly over the sill. Even if it's a few floors above the ground, he can jump-

He stopped as the joy left as quickly as it came.

His room wasn't a few floors above ground, nor was it quite high above the ground.

In fact, he couldn't even _see_ the ground.

As if it was a castle in the sky. A prison within the clouds.

* * *

Akihito stomped around the castle, his good mood long gone. Every turn of the corridor led into another, with doors on either side, like rows of teeth in a grinning mouth, laughing at his foolish attempt to escape. He wrenched open any door he came across but there was no visible way out. He continued his parade until his muscles ached and protested. Just as he thought he couldn't go any further, he came upon the library.

It rested behind a large pair of sturdy wooden doors that took a good shove from Akihito to open. Inside, each wall had a bookshelf, stocked full of books. Four large windows gave the room it's natural light while two beautiful and simple chandeliers hung from the ceiling for more light during the night. A pair of dark red armchairs sat in the middle of the room, with a small round table between them and an empty fireplace behind them. A grandfather clock of immaculate deep brown wood stood tall off to the side of the fireplace.

The black cloud hung above Akihito's head instantly dissipated as he stared at awe at the books. In the tower, he had nothing to do so reading was one of the few pleasures he had. Once inside a story, he can become a pirate, a merchant, or even a bird, flying free across an azure sky with its white wings, reaching lands he had never been to. Only then could he be temporarily free from the tower, if only in his mind. It was in the tower that he encountered the story about soulbonds too.

He decided to put his quest of finding the exit on hold. He walked further into the library and wandered to the nearest shelf. His fingers glided across the spines of the leather-bound books and he wondered what stories were hidden in each page, and if he had enough time left in his life for him to at least read a few.

After debating between several books, he finally chose a heavy volume and settled in one of the armchairs.

In the hushed library, the rhythmic sound of the grandfather clock ticked soothingly in the background as Akihito lost himself in the book. A vast deep blue water spread out in his mind as the words poured the image into his head. On top of the boat, he could see animals swimming underneath the surface of the ocean ( _how do they breathe?_ ) and white crystal sand formed from rocks ( _surely that's impossible, how can something as hard as rock be broken down into such tiny pieces?_ ) adorned the edge of the glittering sea. Akihito could almost smell the warm sun from the pages as the sailor continued forward onto his journey. When he raised his head again, he saw to his surprise that it was already evening. The setting sun at the horizon has dyed the dusk sky crimson. Night has fallen, carrying the cold glimmer of the stars in its veil of black. The chandeliers remained dark, and Akihito decided to retire for the night. With some relunctance, Akihito stood up, the book tucked under his arm and headed to the bookshelves.

He climbed the ladder to replace the book. As he neared the top, the book slipped from his grasp. Upon reflex, he tried to grab it. His fingers brushed against the rough spine of the volume, but the movement caused his foot to slip off the rung, and in an instant, his vision tilted. He had just enough time to squeeze his eyes shut and brace for impact against the hard floor below.

Instead of the cold floor, a pair of strong arms cushioned his fall and enfolded Akihito safely into a chest. The sound of the book falling seemed to echo through the library as it landed on the rug with a heavy thud.

The smell of roses invaded his senses. His eyes snapped open and met Asami's. The flames from the candles on the wall made them a warm golden colour, like honey. A faint trace of worry was etched onto his face. One of Asami's arms was under Akihito's knees, the other was wrapped around his body, so Akihito's head was cradled inside his arm and against his chest.

Strangely, Akihito felt safe in Asami's arms.

"Are you alright?"

Asami's musical voice was low and Akihito could feel the vibration his chest made when he spoke.

"Yeah, just lost my footing." He replied, dazed at the sudden fall.

The frown deepened slightly as Asami glanced at the ladder. Then, he looked down and the concern transitioned into a wicked grin. "Do you want to stay like this?"

As if coming back to his senses, Akihito struggled furiously in his arms. "Hell no, let me down!" Yet despite the thrashing that Akihito was making, Asami held him for a few more moments before letting him down gently.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Akihito retreated back a few paces, his guard up again. Now that he got a good look, it seemed as if Asami had just arrived back, his gloves and coat were still on. Watching Akihito retreat, Asami held his palms open, as if saying he won't do anything to him, and simply stood there, not going near Akihito.

For some reason, Asami felt less intimidating than he was last evening. In addition, he did just save him, and when Akihito was sure that Asami wasn't going to come near him, he asked politely, with a hint of stiffness in his tone, "How was outside?"

Asami merely shrugged, and said indifferently, "Same as usual." He bent down to pick up the fallen book and turned to read the cover.

"An adventure book?" An amused smile appeared.

Akihito flushed slightly. "I've never been out before."

The smile disappeared as astonishment replaced it. "You've never been outside?" It was hard to miss the incredulity in Asami's voice.

"I wasn't allowed to," Akihito shrugged, as if it didn't matter, but it did. "I might have lived outside the tower in the village, but I was too small to remember. After this appeared," he tapped his chest, "I was put into the tower. The village elders thought if I was allowed out I might accidentally hurt myself and leave a scar and you would throw a hissy fit and threaten to wipe out the rest of the village, like the one before you." Akihito kept his eyes away from Asami as he spoke. He tried to keep his voice light as if he was telling an anecdote, but he was actually trying not to cry because the pain of being imprisoned without a choice for more than a decade hurt. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"So I read since I had a lot of time in my hands."

The light mood took a turn and became tense as Akihito spoke. A strained silence stretched out between them once he finished. When Akihito finally turned his head back, Asami's countenance was inscrutable.

Seeing Asami so quiet, Akihito thought he was boring him. Surely the vampire couldn't care about what had happened to him? He quickly diverted the subject and asked the first question that came into his mind.

"Why are you awake during the day? Shouldn't you be asleep in your coffin?"

There was a slight pause before Asami registered his question, as if he was on another train of thought and Akihito had forcefully derailed them.

Then he smirked.

"And did you think I was afraid of garlic, silver, and crosses as well?"

Akihito raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you?"

Asami scoffed. "What other myths did they feed you about me?"

That all vampires are the same; greedy, conniving beasts that seek to drain all humans for their blood. That Asami is just the same as the old vampire because all vampires are the same. The words were on the tip of Akihito's tongue before he retracted them. For some reason, he felt that those words would hurt Asami, and so far, hasn't Asami treated him better than his own people?

"Then those are lies?" Akihito asked.

Asami gestured for Akihito to take a seat to which he obeyed, not wanting to endure any wrath from the vampire lord. Asami did not take a seat straight away. Instead, he took off his coat and threw it across the back of the chair and walked to the open door of the library. There was a low murmur of voices, too soft for Akihito to hear. As he waited for Asami to return, the chandeliers above him began to glow. He sat in awe for a moment before realising a growing warmth behind him. He turned in his seat to find the fireplace now burning vigorously, chasing away the stone chill of the castle. Asami returned with a tray that held a plate of what seems to be beef sandwiches and a cup in his hand. Something else was draped over his other arm, but Akihito's eyes only followed the plate as Asami placed it on the table.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet, have you?"

Just as Akihito reached forward to the plate, a fur shawl was draped around him. He looked up at Asami who had laid it on his shoulders.

"Thank you," Akihito pulled it tighter around him. For some reason the gesture made him feel quite embarrassed, and he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. Asami was acting so different from his audacious behaviour the previous evening that Akihito didn't quite know what to make of his ambivalent feelings for him.

"It gets quite chilly in the evening, even if it's spring," Asami said as he took a seat opposite him. He pointed at the plate, "You eat and I'll talk."

Akihito gladly acquiesced and took a big bite. The savoury taste of beef filled his mouth, waking the wolf in his belly, and he ate with gusto.

Seeing Akihito eat, Asami seemed satisfied. He leaned back in his chair and began to speak slowly, "Among vampires, there are different, shall we say 'classes.' There are three of them. The first and highest class are the purebloods. We usually don't get along with… others that are not a part of our clan, and prefer to keep to ourselves, hence why we haven't taken over the human world." Asami gives Akihito a small humorous grin. "In a purebloods clan, only the eldest is the heir as their blood is the strongest. The other siblings can stay in the main clan or form their own sub-clan, but their blood is weaker, and generations later their descendants become 'normal' vampires. Or the offspring of a pureblood and a human immediately becomes a 'normal' vampire."

"As to the difference between those two classes, 'normal' vampires, in addition to being physically weaker than us, have more weaknesses than purebloods. They have to sleep, albeit less than humans, whereas purebloods rarely need to. They need to consume more human blood than we do. They also can't stay in the sun for too long."

"And last, you have the Tainted," Asami's mouth twisted with disdain as he said the word, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "the lowest of our kind. Originally humans but turned into vampires by a purebloods' venom. They are the weakest, susceptible to most of what your rumours have mentioned: sunlight, crosses, garlic, and a wooden stake to the heart is enough to finish them off. It's easy to tell them apart because their eyes are the colour of blood due to their undying blood lust. They are the real monsters." A frost entered Asami's eyes for a moment before he continued his lecture.

'Normal' vampires cannot turn humans into vampires. They haven't got the venom for the transformation. Our venom is highly toxic and most humans cannot endure it for too long and die before the transformation is completed. Even after turning into a Tainted, they are not guaranteed to live very long. Sometimes, the venom may become deadly later on after they've transformed, and their cells can't cope, turning them berserk before they self-destruct. They also have no control over their bloodlust and require the most human blood to sustain them. So if we ever come across the Tainted, it's easier to destroy them before they cause us too many troubles."

By the time Asami had finished, Akihito had already cleared his plate. He sat with his legs drawn up, both hands wrapped around the cup of tea that rested on the top of his knees. He seemed to be deep in thought and took occasion sips. The tea tasted much better than the one from this morning. Asami said nothing, simply watched Akihito digest all the information.

After a while, Akihito asked calmly, "So all humans will undergo the transformation once a pureblood sucks their blood?"

Asami shook his head, "If we don't inject the venom, then nothing happens. And mostly we don't. Tainted are useless to us, except bringing shame and dishonour to our kind."

"Are they immortal too?"

"No." Asami dropped his voice ominously. "Even those that survive the transformation and the earlier stages, their bloodlust will keep on increasing until their body start digesting their own blood. Their body dries up, and after their last drop of blood is used up, they turn to dust." Those sharp eyes appraised Akihito after he had finished his explanation, but Akihito simply seemed as if someone had just finished telling him how to pour tea."You don't seem scared after hearing about this."

Akihito took a sip of his tea and shrugged nonchalantly. "Should I be?"

One black eyebrow arched up. "Shouldn't you be?"

"Well, it doesn't sound like you'll turn me into a Tainted after you drink my blood, and so far you haven't sent me to a chamber and torture me-" Akihito snapped his mouth shut, but it was too late, the words were already out. He dropped his gaze, suddenly finding the bottom of his cup very intriguing.

Asami sounded genuinely confused. "Why would I torture you?"

"Well..." Akihito hesitated, his eyes darted around, but the cat was already out of the bag. "It's just something I heard from the village elders..." he trailed off, wishing he had kept his mouth shut as he shifted uncomfortably under Asami's stare.

There was a beat of silence, then Asami burst out laughing, "Is that why you are so afraid of me?"

Akihito jumped, startled. He expected the other person to be angry, or maybe annoyed that he believed in those rumours, but he never expected for Asami to find it funny.

"I'm not!" Akihito glared at him, eyes sparkling with defiance as he tilted his chin up.

"Really?" Leaning forward in his seat, Asami grinned, his white teeth on full display, muscles taunted as if he was ready to pounce on Akihito on a moment's notice.

Akihito's obstinate nature kept him from shrinking back as he glowered at the vampire who could so easily end his life should he wish to. Their eyes locked, both refusing to look away first. Blazing brown eyes against glittering golden ones.

Yet unexpectedly, it was Asami who yielded first.

A touch of warmth entered his eyes and he relaxed as if Akihito had exceeded his expectations.

The unexpected look in Asami's eyes made Akihito's heart skip a beat, but his next words riled Akihito up again. Smirking, he said, "I can hear how loud your heartbeat is."

Clenching his cup so hard that it nearly shattered, Akihito replied angrily, "Hah?! I'm not-!"

"It's getting late." Asami stood up, balking at Akihito's protest. "You can argue all you want tomorrow." He left no room for argument.

Asami walked back to Akihito's bedroom, the latter trailed obediently behind, glaring daggers at the man striding leisurely in front of him.

Once inside Akihito's room, Asami turned towards him. The humour was gone from his face.

"Sit down and take your shoes off.

Confused, Akihito obliged. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. At the same time, Asami knelt down in front of him. He rolled up Akihito's trousers with deft fingers. From his waistcoat pocket, he took out a small glass bottle that contained a white paste. He popped open the cork and poured a small amount onto his fingers.

"It's an ointment for your ankle," he explained, sensing Akihito's puzzlement.

Akihito's eyes flickered automatically to his feet. There were two red rings around both ankles, skin grated by the long years of shackles. Seeing them, it was as if the ghost of the chains were imprinted on his skin.

Asami lifted Akihito's foot with one hand, and with the other, he gently rubbed the ointment onto Akihito's skin.

The coolness of the ointment and the coldness of the hand felt soothing against his raw skin. Still, a dull sting rose up and he winced slightly.

Asami looked up immediately, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine." Akihito hastily shook his head. He dropped his gaze as he suddenly noted how close their proximity was. But like a moth attracted to a flame, his attention soon wandered back on Asami.

From here, he could see each individual long black eyelashes, forming a black frame against his pale white skin. Strands of raven hair had come loose, falling into his eyes. His skin was smooth, without a single blemish. It was those perfections that accentuated the fact that he was so different from Akihito, so different from a human.

Akihito swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to will his fluttering heart to calm down.

After Asami had finished applying the ointment to both of his ankles, he stood up and held the bottle to Akihito. "Apply it once in the morning and once in the evening. It will help to heal the skin faster," he instructed.

"Thank you." Again, bewilderment clouded his heart. This was the creature the humans told would harm him, but instead he received more kindness from the vampire than he ever got from the other humans. Then were all those stories that painted vampires the bad guys a lie? Although Asami didn't deny that there were dangerous vampires. So does that mean Asami was a _good_ vampire? Was that even possible?

A large hand patted Akihito's head. "Now go to sleep. It's long past bedtime for children."

Any good thought he had about Asami went flying out the window as Akihito sputtered out a retort."I'm not a child! You are just too old."

"Am I?" The voice carried a dangerous undertone but Akihito ignored it..

"Sure you are." Akihito grinned. "I bet you are older than my grandma's grandma's grandma's grandma. So shouldn't you go to sleep first- Mm?!"

His lips were sealed shut. A sense of deja vu overcame him and a familiar haze entered his mind, blocking out the rational voice in his head as his eyes glazed over.

An icy hand snaked up underneath the front of his shirt. At first, he flinched at the coldness, but soon, the hand had sucked enough of his warmth for it to become a bearable temperature as it ran all over his body, tracing his shape. He shivered unwillingly as the blood rushed to his head. It felt... _good_.

Strong fingers gently but firmly held the back of his head, blond hair spilled over them, as Asami brought his lips down to meet Akihito's. Those lips were hard but gentle at the same time as if the owner were caressing something precious to him using his lips.

A tingling sensation started from Akihito's lips and spread all the way down to his fingertips. He tried to drawback, but Asami's lips were relentless, not even giving him a moment to breathe.

"No…" moaned Akihito, but it seemed like Asami didn't hear him. Akihito felt his head reel and the strength seeped from his body, but those firm hands were there to hold his body even closer to Asami's.

His face felt hot and suddenly he felt Asami's tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Hn…" Asami's tongue intertwined with his. From the depths of his chest, a fire was kindled, burning his body. His hand grabbed the front of Asami's shirt, twisting the fabric.

Those hands were running along his sensitive body, touching places where no one had before. He felt light-head, as if he were floating on clouds. Asami's lips moved gradually to his throat and then started licking him, slowly and teasingly, from his throat up to his ears and then back to his mouth.

Asami kissed the edge of his lips lightl. Suddenly, he held Akihito's lower lip in his mouth and bit down, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Asami pulled back a fraction, his tongue ran over his glistening lips while watching Akihito gasping for breath. When he spoke his voice was amorous and compelling.

"Since I'm so old, you will last longer than me, isn't that right?"

Akihito leaned forward as if leaning in for a kiss, then, with his right hand, he grabbed a pillow and swung it towards the infuriating smug face, and yelled. "Get out, you bastard!"

Asami dodged agilely, springing backward and laughed as the pillow hit the empty air. With a smirk still playing at his lips, he bade Akihito goodnight with a slight bow, and then Akihito was alone, only a ghostly chuckle echoed in his bedroom chambers.

Akihito sat in the bed, breathing hard. His right hand clenched the pillow so tight that his knuckles turned white.

No, he takes that back. The word good definitely does _not_ associate itself with Asami.

Akihito threw the chair in front of the door. Still not satisfied, he piled the rest of the pillows on top of the seat and placed an ink bottle he found from the desk at the top. It won't serve as a protection, but if the door were to be opened, the bottle should fall and wake him up.

Anger still boiling, Akihito slammed the bathroom door shut as he went inside.

Never again will he let his guard down in front of that... _barbarian_ again.

The scene replayed in his head and Akihito quickly dunked his head into the water in the tub.

But part of his emotions was shame. Shame that he didn't immediately stop Asami. Shame that he didn't hate the kiss. Shame that in fact, his body seemed to yearn for Asami.

* * *

A long-haired man lounged lazily across a sofa, boredom written plainly on his fine features. The room was decorated in finery. Antiquated vases and sculptures that carried a thousand stories stood, exquisite paintings that even a million words could not describe adorned his walls, but none of them could capture his interest. His fingers twirled the stem of a rose absentmindedly. After a while, he extended the rose out to the flames in the fireplace before him. Instantly, the petals started to blacken and curl, as if it was trying to get away from the fire, but the man showed no sympathy, watching the once beautiful flower slowly disintegrate into a pile of ash on the carpet. With his other hand, he threw the rest of the bouquet into the flame. The fire was only more than eager to compile, swallowing the flowers with a hungry roar, and within seconds, only the black dust at the bottom of the fireplace told the existence of the flowers. Even the letter that bore his name was gone. The man tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

Someone knocked the door gently. Without even opening his eyes, he commanded in a cool voice. "Enter."

A man dressed in a similar but plainer white robe entered. He knelt behind the sofa facing the fireplace, his head bowed.

"Fei Long-sama, I've just got word that Lord Asami Ryuichi of Sion took in a human boy."

"Oh?" Fei Long's eyes opened, a spark had appeared in them. "Interesting." His lips curved upwards delicately into a cold smirk. "It's time to pay Asami a long overdue visit."

He stood up and with a sweep of his robes, he left the room. The flowers' ashes lay long forgotten.


End file.
